Akagi
Info Basic Upgrade Quote |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip15a = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip4a = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip27 = }} Seasonal Quotes |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Admiral, Kaga-san, we’ve reached our second anniversary! I’m very happy, my thanks! |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = **** |RainySeason2015 = 梅雨の季節ですね。また雨…こんな日は「間宮」で息抜きもいいですね、提督。提督？ |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_EN = It is the Rainy Season. Rainy today as well… On a day like this, taking a break at ‘Mamiya’ sounds nice too. Right, Admiral? Admiral? |RainySeason2015_Note = Everyone, run with your bauxites! |EarlySummer2015 = あら、加賀さん。もうすぐ夏ね。え？新しい水着ですか。特に用意してないけれど… |EarlySummer2015_EN = Oh, Kaga-san. Summer is coming. Eh? A new swimsuit? I had not thought about preparing it... |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = }} Character Appearance *'Artist': Shibafu (しばふ) *Akagi has long brown hair flowing down straightly. She wears a chest protector (muneate) over white and red clothes and wields a bow and arrows. Personality *'Seiyuu': Fujita Saki *She is a foil to Kaga, behaving openly and cheerfully. *Depicted as gluttonous. Appearances in derivative works *Akagi was one of the first characters confirmed to appear in the anime adaptation of Kantai Collection, and was also featured in the adaptation's first trailer. * Sings "Akatsuki No Suiheisen Ni" with Shoukaku in music album KanColle Vocal Collection (Vol.1). * In the CCG Weiß Schwarz by Bushiroad, a special version of Akagi is available as a bonus character for the KanColle deck by purchasing more than 4 packs from a certain vendor. The quote on her card is "ボーキサイトの女王と呼んだ人は誰ですか？" which works out as "Who's the one calling me the Queen of Bauxite?" and her card title is "いらっしゃいませ! 赤城" which translates as "Welcome, Akagi!". She also has very different character art. Trivia *Scuttled on June 5th, 1942 by IJN destroyers Arashi, Hagikaze, Maikaze, and Nowaki after being heavily damaged by dive bombers from USS Enterprise. Although almost all of her aircrafts attacked Kaga, three of them broke off the formation to bomb Akagi ; the latter was only hit by a single yet fatal bomb dropped by Lt.Cmd Best. *Obtainable from Quest B10. *Originally designed as an Amagi-class Battlecruiser, Akagi was converted to a carrier after the instigation of the Washington Naval Treaty in 1921. *She was the first Fleet Carrier commissioned by Japan. (Kaga was launched before Akagi, but was commissioned after her). *Dubbed the "Queen of Bauxite" thanks to her reputation for eating up all the Bauxite reserves. Despite her rarity she's fairly accessible via an early quest, causing many new coming admirals to be shocked at her Bauxite-binging and long repair times. **Another explanation for the "Bauxite Queen" title: during early gameplay, a bug made carriers to consume lots of bauxite at each sortie, but has since been fixed. At that time, Akagi was the only fleet carrier available to most players due to most carrier-dropping areas being yet to be implanted. *Her name literally means "Red Castle", and comes from Mount Akagi in Gunma Prefecture, Japan. See Also *View Akagi CG *List of Standard Carriers *Wikipedia entry on carrier Akagi Category:Akagi Class Category:Standard Carriers Category:Single ship in Class